thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Skull26374/The Challenge Cast Rankings (45-41)
I know I'm a little late getting back to this but trust me guys I haven't forgotten! I will be finishing this up this month. Males 45. Johnny Reilly: Johnny is one of the more underrated males of this era but I feel like it's only because of Averey. Like people just don't like him as a person because of his relationship with Averey that they kind of discredit his talents. *''Free Agents'': Johnny entered the game with no real allies besides Jordan and actually managed to find himself in a good spot. He wasn't seen as a weak target by the other males or a huge threat either so he kind of integrated into the dominating alliance with Bananas, Jordan, Zach, etc. He almost faced an early elimination but was spared by the draw and Frank's disqualification and was the only guy all season to never go in. He found himself in some drama when he hooked up with Nany while she had a thing with Cohutta but not much came out of that. He ended up making it all the way to the end and managed to get second place behind Bananas. *''Battle of the Exes II'': What's cool about Johnny and Averey was that they were one of the few legitimate couples with real baggage and history. And this was made apparent from the start because they could barely compete and their communication with each other sucked. According to him she had cheated during their relationship but she denied this and also hated the fact that he hooked up with Nany on Free Agents. They were a mess. Despite this they actually won a few dome eliminations. Their downfall came about when Johnny was team Bananas and Averey was team Wes and Wes managed to convince Averey that their possible elimination was Johnny's fault. Johnny tried to make her realize it was all BS and that Wes wasn't going to save her but it didn't work. Johnny and Averey got eliminated by Leroy and Nia and left on better terms than they entered in, but they were never really gonna be good again. *''Rivals III'': So Johnny and Jessica never got along but it became truly apparent this season how much he despised her. Jessica was a sweet girl but she's kind of annoying and she is an awful competitor. Johnny actually had good enough ties in the game to do well but Jessica would constantly tank it for them during challenges. Like they got in last place during all three challenges they were apart of. They managed to win the first elimination against the weakest team there but stood no chance from then on. Johnny actually despised her once they left and it kind of became uncomfortable to watch. 44. Chet Cannon: Chet was unique in the sense that he was a practicing Mormon but was still kind of a hip and up to date with his generation. He had an interesting fashion sense and really liked pink but was still pretty into his beliefs without being annoying about it. Bottom line Chet was different. He's not like other Mormons he's a cool Mormon. *''The Ruins'': Chet came into the game on the incredibly weak challengers team and volunteered himself for elimination after the first challenge. This was a mistake. Wes picked him for the ruins and immediately sent him packing. *''Cutthroat'': Chet made his triumphant return and was picked to be part of the Red Team. What was weird was that he had only one mission under his belt but the veterans kind of brought him into their inner circle but would use the likes of Brandon, Camila, and Mandi as scapegoats despite being in pretty much the same positions. At the beginning of the season he caught the sights of Mandi and flirted back but he voted her into the gulag and she was eliminated. He managed to make it halfway through the season before sustaining a concussion during a challenge. Upon returning T.J. declared him unable to continue and his team was surprisingly really upset. *''Battle of the Seasons'' (2012): Chet was now on a team with his former Brooklyn housemates and immediately came up with the idea to promise that he and Sarah would make it to the end as a team, whether or not this included Devyn and JD. Their team was targeted early on for not being rookies and he and Sarah managed to win two eliminations. During this season he had a falling out with CJ when CJ kept trying to tell him the game wasn't personal and he also kind of flirted with Trishelle. Surprising to everyone, Team Brooklyn managed to stay intact for the entire season and ran the final challenge. Unfortunately Devyn secured third place for them, despite Chet trying his hardest to motivate her. *''Free Agents'': Chet returned once again to leave first. He was made team captain for the first mission and his team lost, making him an easy target to vote in. He was pit against Frank in elimination and cut open his chin. He didn't want to risk an infection on his face so he forfeited. Bye Chet. 43. Nehemiah Clark: Nehemiah is another one of those classic instances of somebody who's too good and normal for this show. He really was a great guy that kind of wanted everyone to get along and play a straightforward game. Of course that's way too much to ask in an environment like The Challenge. *''The Duel'': Nehemiah entered the first individual season as a rookie and immediately the likes of Austin, Fresh Meat, and Key West were clearly being targeted. He joined an outcast alliance with his friend Wes and fellow outsiders Aneesa, Beth, and Svetlana. Out of nowhere Beth had this interest in him and would claim that he was basically in love with her "like a moth drawn to a flame." Nehemiah was Beth's tenderoni, whatever the hell that meant. Eventually Nehemiah's number came up and he faced and eliminated Kenny. He was placed into the following male elimination and was sent packing by Eric. *''The Gauntlet III'': Nehemiah returned in good shape and was probably the second-strongest male on a weak rookie team. He was placed in the first gauntlet by the veterans and easily beat Alex. He had a short showmance with Angel until she was eliminated. Being on a team with three of his former Austin roommates definitely helped his place in the game but that didn't mean he was a slouch. He later sent home Ryan in elimination as well. During this season Nehemiah cleared up the mystery behind him and Beth and put her on blast in front of the entire house. He made it clear that he was not interested in her and that she had made the entire situation seem different than it had really been. Nehemiah was able to make it to the final challenge and made money when Big Easy died mid-final. *''The Duel II'': Nehemiah was brought into the game as a replacement alongside MJ when CT tried to kill Adam. Again he found himself on the outside alliance with people like Davis and really didn't like Evan because of how he played the game and Evan's overall personality. Nehemiah would spend his time alone in his zen-room and the other guys would make fun of him for it. He tried calling out Evan in an early elimination but failed to actually send him home. *''Rivals'': This time Nehemiah was forced to work with Evan but this actually put him in a good place and an alliance with strong players Johnny, Kenny, Tyler, and Wes. Even though he was in their alliance he wasn't really treated like it and wasn't apart of much of the decision making. Nehemiah just did his own thing really and showed that he still didn't really care for Evan. Eventually the guys' alliance made the D-Day plan where they would throw a challenge and one of the teams would eliminate Adam and CT. Evan decided that that team would be himself and Nehemiah but didn't actually tell Nehemiah so he threw the challenge and Nehemiah was pissed. Evan's entire plan went to shit because Adam and CT beat them with no problem. Nehemiah got screwed over. 42. Dan Renzi: Dan was an interesting character because he had times where he was really supportive and nice and then other times where he was a complete bitch. Like I feel like toward the end of his tenure on the show he was really bitchy for whatever reason. *''Extreme Challenge'': I don't remember much about Dan this season other than the fact that he was on the dominating Real World team. I remember him being a nicer overall presence this season and him supporting Julie through her issues with her school. I remember him winning MVP during one of the missions and winning the entire season. *''Battle of the Sexes'': I felt kind of bad for Dan this season because a lot of the guys on his team were alpha-males and he would rather hang out with the girls. I remember him always hanging out at the girls' house in between challenges and remember him being there when Puck threatened to kick Ellen's ass. Dan's reaction in particular to that was hilariously because he just looked at her like she was crazy. Dan performed averagely throughout the season and was voted off fairly early on. He was the first player to be brought back after being eliminated when Puck went crazy and rampaged throughout the house with a machete before leaving. Even though he was brought back he was voted off once again the exact same week. *''The Inferno II'': This season was where the true bitch Dan came out of nowhere. Dan was placed on the Bad Asses team and kind of had a different overall attitude. He was there to perform and prove that even though he was older he could still hang with the rest of them. He beat Jon in the first male elimination of the season and performed decently enough. When Jodi revealed her team's voting strategy Dan and the Bad Asses unloaded on her until she was a puddle of tears. Dan also had this conflict with CT but I don't really remember what it was about. Because of this CT made sure to win the lifesaver in the final male elimination day and as a result Dan was sent home by Landon. 41. Colin Mortensen: Colin is yet another example of just a normal guy on these shows. He was fun to be around and had a great time and everyone loved him. *''Battle of the Sexes'': Colin holds the distinction of being the only player this season to be apart of the inner circle from start to finish. Now Colin wasn't a dramatic presence at all so I don't remember much about him other than the fact that he had a cute friendship with Ruthie and that everyone loved him. I think it was midway (?) through the season that he injured his foot or leg or something but he actually stayed in the competition and managed to keep performing all the way until the end. He, Jamie, and Mark had no problems in the final mission and walked away with the big money. Females 45. Elka Walker: Elka was a sweetheart and one of the more wholesome presences on the challenge. She wasn't always in the drama but was a good team player and performed when she needed to. I believe she's actually one of the old school girls that doesn't get as much credit as she deserves. *''Battle of the Seasons'' (2002): Elka was partnered with her Boston roommate Sean and the two were an almost unstoppable duo. Like starting from week two they were at the top of the Real World scoreboard and kept power in the inner circle the entire time. Elka didn't make many waves this season overall just having a good time and not taking the game too seriously (how it should be played). She and Sean even won like two (?) sets of cars. They truly beasted the season and won the entire competition. *''The Gauntlet'': I definitely remember Elka more this season and she didn't even make it halfway through whoops. Elka was placed on the Real World team and instantly proved her worth in the first mission where they had to swim with snakes and she outlasted every single player, winning $10,000 for her team. This season the Miz began dating Trishelle and kind of put her over his existing friendships with Coral and Elka. Yeah a little bit into the competition he refused to vote in Trishelle and voted in Elka. She ended up in the gauntlet against Cara and was PISSED. What was even more shocking was that Cara actually beat her. Elka was even more pissed by that point and took the check off the wall from the first mission with her when she left because she won it for them. What a boss. 44. Ellen Cho: If there was any one-hit wonder I wished would have returned it is Ellen. Ellen was dramatic and I mean hilariously dramatic. Like she was really unaware of how dramatic she was half the time but you didn't get sick of her either. *''Battle of the Sexes'': From the start of the season Ellen proved that she was one of the strongest girls and found herself in the inner circle with Ruthie from week two until the very end. As Emily popped in and out of the inner circle throughout the season, she would deviously eliminate the strong girls from her team like Rachel and Veronica and let Ellen and Ruthie take all the heat. This would often make Ellen crack under pressure and sob because it wasn't really her choice, but all the girls would stay mad at her. It was a little bit messed up actually because people would actively turn against Ellen. Ellen is also most memorable for her rivalry with Puck where he "THREATENED TO KICK MY ASS!" Puck was really rude and kind of a gross person and Ellen just wasn't having it and the two argued non-stop. He made the comment that he'd kick her ass and she was sobbing while telling the girls and everyone just looked at her like she was crazy because it wasn't that serious. She also was one of the few girls to refuse to attend his wedding out of principle. Anyways Ellen made it to the very end of the season and lost because the final challenge (and overall season) was incredibly unbalanced. 43. Jillian Zoboroski: I feel like Jillian is the most underrated X-Treme girl and I don't understand it. She's not a dramatic character by any means but she was sweet and really mature for her age and performed incredibly well for a woman of such tiny stature. Jillian was awesome. *''The Gauntlet 2'': Jillian came into the competition on a strong rookie team and had allies in her fellow X-Treme girls: Ibis, Jodi, and Kina. Early in the game she was approached by Cara and Susie into entering an alliance with the veteran guys where the rookie girls would keep them safe and vice versa. Jillian immediately went to Kina about this and created the epic Cara-Kina rivalry. Aside from this Jillian pretty much performed well and kept her head low and remained loyal to her former castmates. None of this paid off of course because the rookies lost the final girls' gauntlet challenge and Kina had to decide who to face out of Jillian, Ibis, Jodi, and Susie. The obvious choices were Ibis who had performed the worst of the girls but she was Kina's best friend or Susie who Kina hated all season long, but out of nowhere Kina chose Jillian of all people to face in the gauntlet and eliminated her. It really didn't make any sense. *''The Gauntlet III'': Jillian returned once again to compete on a way weaker rookie team than the first time, this time headed by the Austin girls. Jillian didn't really know anyone on her team and was thrown back-to-back into the first three female Gauntlets. Even though she consistently performed and showed she was the strongest girl on her team, it was one big popularity contest and she was their scapegoat. It wasn't all bad because she met and developed feelings for Frank who were team also treated like garbage despite being the best male performer. The couple managed to fight through their team's BS and make it the final, actually winning when Big Easy ruined everything for the veterans. *''Fresh Meat II'': A couple years later Jillian was back and it was clear Frank had sent her to win. She picked a strong partner in Pete during the draft and was targeted in the beginning by Wes and Evelyn to take out Darrell. She succeeded and knew it was time to pick a side and joined Kenny's alliance. Throughout the season Jillian and Pete kind of clashed because he clearly had anger issues and she didn't treat the game as life or death. The two were sent into exile a second time against Danny and Sandy where they won once again. After that point they managed to stay safe in Kenny's alliance and make it all the way to the end, securing a third place finish. 42. Piggy Thomas: Piggy was a hilariously unapologetic, chainsmoking Brit. Like she was great TV and her disappearance from this series is one of the biggest scandals of all time in my opinion. She was originally on The Inferno and can be seen in clips from the cast arrival but was replaced by Christena and the intro was re-shot and we never really heard about her again. The rumor was that she was addicted to heroin (?) and clearly going through withdrawals. *''Challenge 2000'': Like I stated in her introduction, Piggy was hilarious. She always said what was on her mind and you could tell she never really thought twice about it. Piggy came onto this show at a weird time in her life where she was in her mid-20's and struggling a little bit financially. She was a heavy smoker and there was an actual mission where both teams had to quit smoking for the entire season. Piggy immediately lost this for Road Rules when Heather caught her smoking and pointed the cameras to her. All season long Piggy had this weird rivalry with Los because he just didn't like anyone and would argue with her about who was more black. It was weird and at one point Piggy hit him but it was off-camera so she stayed on the show. In the end Road Rules won some money and new cars and Piggy was so happy. *''Battle of the Seasons'' (2002): Piggy was doomed from the start this season when she came on partnered with Chadwick. The two were a strong pair but Chadwick was married to Holly B. and the two were an unbearable couple that thought they were better than everyone else. During the first mission Piggy and Chadwick were in the inner circle along with Holly B., Theo, Timmy, and Emily. Chadwick and Holly decided the teams should vote off players based on strength and immediately iced out Veronica. Chadwick and Holly continued to piss off everyone on the Road Rules side and in the second week Piggy and Chadwick fell out of the inner circle. Emily used this opportunity to get rid of Chadwick and Piggy became a victim in the process. 41. Holly Brentson: Holly was a god-awful human being but she was a remarkable villain during her short tenure. She met her evil husband Chadwick off-camera and the two entered the competition as one of the most conniving, holier-than-thou, loathsome duos of all time. *''Battle of the Seasons'' (2002): So Holly came into the game partnered with goofball Theo Von and their personalities were like complete opposites. Holly was super conservative and hated fun and Theo was a comedian. Despite their differences the two performed at the top of the Road Rules pyramid. In the first week Holly and Chadwick's teams both found themselves in the inner circle and came up with the strategy to vote off strong players when given the opportunity, eliminating Veronica. The couple spent their time criticizing Belou for being a bad mother which I mean she did leave her baby by the window during a hurricane but they straight up told her she might as well throw it out the window and she went OFF on them. Anyways their voting strategy backfired the second week when Chadwick was dropped from the inner circle and Emily decided to flip the script on them. Holly tried but could not save her husband. She spent the rest of the season performing well and being bitter. There was one challenge where the teams had to say stuff about their partner and Theo said he read online that Holly wanted a boob job and she legit almost walked off and quit. Also both the Real World and Road Rules sides came up with a plan where no matter who won, the winning team would split their earnings so that every single person that season would earn a little cash depending on when they were eliminated. Yeah Holly was SO convinced that Road Rules would win that she refused to potentially split her money with Coral then Real World won and Coral kept all of her money. Category:Blog posts